


Syrena

by Ladysnow1015



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Female Percy Jackson, Protective Bruce Wayne, Sally Jackson Dies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysnow1015/pseuds/Ladysnow1015
Summary: Persefone  Jackson  es adoptada   por Bruce Wayne  3 años antes de los eventos de el Ladrón del rayo, las ondas en el agua se producen. AU
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Dick Grayson & Percy Jackson, Percy Jacckson/Diana of Themyscira, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson/Aquaman, Percy Jackson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El amor de una madre es el ejemplo del verdadero amor,  
> Un amor sin limites y sin fecha de vencimiento.

Sally Jackson era una mujer (porque así se consideraba) dura, durante años había sido golpeada por la vida y esta la había moldeado en la mujer que era ahora.

Cuando tenía cinco años la vida le había entregado el primer golpe, sus padres Jim y Estelle Jackson habían muerto en un accidente Aero, que la había obligado a vivir con su tío Rich, no la malinterpreten ella estaba agradecida estaba agradecida con él por haberla acogido, pero si el tío Rich hubiera querido tener hijos, los hubiera tenido con una de las numerosas amantes que entraban y salían del pequeño apartamento. Y aun así cuando su tío Rich se enfermó a finales de su primer semestre universitario, ella no dudo en dejar todo para cuidarlo.

El segundo golpe y quizás el que más la afecto, fue el poder ver desde que era una niña criaturas monstruosas que iban desde perros de color negro profundo, de apariencia esquelética, grandes ojos rojos y trayendo con el olor nauseabundo de un cuerpo en descomposición, hasta una horripilante mujer sostenida por la cabeza de siete perros cada una con dos patas…. Y muchas otras criaturas más que solo le provocaron horribles pesadillas y temores.

Durante años pensó que estaba loca, al señalar las criaturas a sus amigos estos solo podían ver ancianas y animales normales, llegar a la conclusión que solo ella podía verlos fue duro e ignorarlos se convirtió en una necesidad, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Sally Jackson era la chica loca de la localidad.

Fu solo un año después de la muerte del tío Rich, cuando sus escasos ahorros se habían agotado y no le quedaba más opción que mudarse a la pequeña cabaña vacacional de sus padres en Montauk que en medio del crudo invierno decembrino que Sally lo conoció.

Poseidón, dios del mar, uno de los tres grandes dioses olímpicos, él le explico que su habilidad de ver a través de la niebla (ver a los monstruos) se debía a ser un legado de la diosa Hécate, él le conto todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de los dioses, de los monstruos y de los semidioses. Él le había abierto los ojos a mundo nuevo y mucho más peligroso.

También fue su primer amor, un amor trágico, él era un dios, no había manera que la amara con la misma intensidad que ella lo amaba o que considerara casarse con ella, ya estaba casada y sus hermanos y el habían pactado no tener más hijos, porque uno de ellos salvaría o destruiría el mundo.

Hubo momentos en los que pensó que él podía amarla, lo vio en la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando la miraba y en la forma gentil y casi reverencial con la que la tocaba su cuerpo cuando hacían el amor. Y quizás la había amado, pero no podía decirlo, porque entonces lo que ellos tenían se convertiría en algo real y al final de ese invierno de 1992 se fue dejándola recoger los pedazos de su corazón roto.

 _Pero el amor todo lo puede_ (que ingenua había sido), pensó cuando descubrió que estaba embrazada de su Perséfone e imagino que la había dejado para protegerla a ambas y con ese pensamiento recogió los pedazos de su corazón para unirlo en base a la esperanza de que el lo copartido entre ambos era real.

Perséfone nació y el primer monstruos había aparecido cuando tenía solo una semana de vida y lloro amargamente al pensar que condenado a su pequeña al destino de un semidiós... al destino de morir joven.

Así que llena de resolución busco al hombre con la capacidad de alejar a los monstruos con su olor y lo encontró en Gabe Ugliano, un hombre que abuso de ella tanto física como mentalmente, que le exigió más de lo que podía dar y que se aseguró de que nunca pudiera completar sus metas, pero con tal d proteger a su pequeña asfódelo ella era capaz de todo.

Durante los siguientes nueve años la vida no fue fácil, Gabe no trabajaba y la obligación de mantener a la familia recaía sobre sus delgados hombros, sus únicos momentos de alegría se encontraban al lado de la pequeña semidiosa en la cabaña en Montauk.

Pero el primero de marzo del 2002 cometió el error mortal de llevar a Percy con ella al trabajo, un día de chicas pensó. GRAN ERROR.

A eso de las 10:30 pm, ambas se dirigen a casa después de un divertido día en el trabajo, la suerte de Sally se agota y se encuentra cara a cara con el hijo de Pasífae

La reacción instintiva de Sally es correr, pero sabe que corriendo no llegara muy lejos por lo que le quita la bufanda a Percy y la esconde debajo de un auto estacionado en la carretera.

Insultar al Minotauro para llamar su atención, aun con la bufanda de Percy sostenida fuertemente entre sus manos le parece un gran plan para alejar al minotauro de su hija. Es capaz de evitar la primera envestida y por unos efímeros segundos Sally se siente como una torera, pero la segunda envestida la toma por sorpresa y no es capaz de esquivarla y durante esos segundos Sally le reza a cualquier dios que pueda oírla.

_“Por favor, protejan a mi hija, guíenla a_

_Alguien que la proteja y la ame, no las castiguen_

_Por mi pecado, llévenme a mí si es necesario,_

_Pero dejen a mi hija vivir”_

La oración es contestada y una niebla sobrenatural cubre el área, pero es muy tarde para Sally, es golpeada con la fuerza de un camión y su frágil cuerpo choca contra el duro y frio concreto.

Y mientras el ángel de la muerte se acerca a ella el rostro de su asfódelo brilla detrás, no obstante la oscuridad la consume y Sally Jackson Reina entre las mujeres mortales _MUERE._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Termine esto justo a las 3:41 AM y ahora solo pienso en dormir.  
>  Editare las notas en la mañana.

**_Capítulo 1._ **

Entonces cuando eras pequeño ¿alguna vez deseaste escapar de casa? Quizás empacaste algunas cosas y te fuiste a la esquina de tu casa o aun parque, buscando un lugar solitario en el cual no te pudieran encontrar fácilmente, pero pronto oscurecía, olvidabas la razón por la cual decidiste escaparte y volvías a casa con una divertida anécdota que contar en el futuro.

Bueno entonces te deseo con sinceridad toda la felicidad del mundo porque eres uno de esos entre 1 y el 7 por ciento que tenía un lugar a salvo a cual volver.

A decir verdad nunca había sentido la necesidad de escapar de casa, no hasta la muerte de madre hace un año, no podía recordar con certeza de que escapan esa helada noche de marzo y solo si se concentraba lo suficiente podía recordar una figura humana rodeada de una neblina plateada, era extremadamente frustrante saber que habían muchos más hechos que rodeaban la muerte de su madre, pero que se le escapaban como si sus recuerdos fueran agua que se deslizaba entre los dedos de sus manos.

La razón por la cual había considerado separarse de las pocas pertenencias de su madre tenía nombre y apellido y no era nada más y nada menos que _GABE UGLIANO,_ el cretino de primera que era (de manera desafortunada) su padrastro, un hombre gordo y feo que solo tenía tres cabellos que peinaba con cuidado a lo largo su calva, que se parecía más a una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tiendas de segunda mano y olor a pizza de ajo mohosa envuelta en pantalones e gimnasia. Lo peor de Gabe no era su apariencia sino su horrible personalidad, su falta de respeto hacia su madre o cualquier cosa en general y sobre todo su abuso en contra de su madre a la cual trataba como su sierva personal.

Antes de la muerte de su madre lo máximo a lo había llegado el abuso de Gabe a su persona recaía en amenazas que no llegaban más allá gracias a la intervención de su madre. Pero desde la muerte de esta había estado probando que tan lejos podía llegar sin llamar la atención de sus vecinos.

Recordaba el fuerte agarre en el hombro por parte de Gabe, mientras observaba e ataúd de su madre bajar a la tierra y más tarde esa noche mientras se quitaba el vestido negro pudo ver los moretones en su hombro… la huella de la mano de Gabe está marcada en su delicada piel ámbar, y Perséfone se encontraba tan cansada y sus hombros _Palpitaban,_ en cambio solo busca la crema de su madre (la que sabía que utilizaba en estas situaciones) la frota sobre sus hombros y cepillo su corto cabello hasta quedarse dormida.

\------------------

Gabe se emborracha seis días después de la muerte de su madre.

Es ruidoso, lanzando maldiciones viciosas y gruñidos agudos que resuenan por todo el apartamento, mientras ella se esconde en el armario de su habitación con su muñeca de la mujer maravilla como única protección.

Sin embargo, la mujer maravilla no la salva, no impide que un Gabe borracho entre a su habitación, no detiene la botella que le lanza después de sacarla del armario, no impide que los cristales rotos rasguñen su cara y brazos , no impide que sus puños la golpeen y ciertamente no impide los moretones que deja detrás.

Perséfone intenta con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, y se queda lo más quieta y tranquila posible (como había oído de un compañero de clases que debía de hacerse en caso del ataque de un oso).

Al final cuando Gabe termina y finalmente sale de su habitación, Perséfone desea con todas sus fuerzas que él sea el muerto y no su madre.

\---------------

Él le rompe el brazo unos meses después y es su maestra la señorita Ximena que se encarga de llevarla al hospital.

Perséfone simplemente juega con el dobladillo de su camisa, mientras le hacen preguntas a las cuales teme responder.

\---------------

Escapa por primera vez a los cinco meses de la muerte de su madre y mientras el primer día se siente eufórica porque no tiene que aguantar a la morsa, en los siguientes descubre las realidades de ser un habitante de la calle.

El dinero se agota el primer día (se gastó una gran cantidad de su presupuesto en una cena en el Macdonals) y esa misma noche asaltada por un grupo grande de habitantes de la calle (adiós mochila), con solo lo que lleva puesto y la muñeca de la mujer maravilla en sus manos pasa la noche acurrucada en el mismo callejón donde la dejaron.

Los siguientes días son como una niebla, nada que pueda recordar aparte del fuerte dolor que produce la falta de comida.

Es durante eso días que conoce a la banda, un grupo de niños de las calles que la adoptan como uno de los suyos y le enseñan a sobrevivir… es reformada en _Percy_ y durante unos meses la vida no puede ser mejor, el vivir en la calle es todo menos que divertido, el no tener ni dinero, ni comida o un lugar seguro para quedarse, puede ser aterrador. Pero es con ese grupo de inadaptados que encuentra el sentimiento más adictivo de todos…la _LIBERTAD_

Pero las cosas buenas no duran en el mundo de Percy y finalmente es encontrada por la policía, quienes la arrastran devuelta al pequeño y mal oliente apartamento… La arrastran devuelta a Gabe y este no duda en derribarla, colocarla en el lugar donde pertenece, debajo de él y con la suciedad que se acumula en el suelo del que una vez fue su hogar.

\----------------

Perséfone “Percy” Jackson tiene 9 años cuando algo antiguo en ella se _rompe._

En su mente algo caótico, resplandeciente y arcaico se libera.

Ella se levanta sobre sus pies y sonríe con más dientes de lo normal.

Gabe se burla y la golpea de nuevo.

Ella se levanta, una y otra vez se aferra a las baldosas con las uñas y se levanta.

Con el cuerpo adolorido, la cabeza zumbándole y una presión aculándose en su estómago, ella se levanta y lo mira fijamente.

Ella puede sentir la sangre corriendo por sus venas y el latir furiosa de su corazón (se siente poderosa) y en ese momento lo único que quiere es hacerlo sufrir, con un solo movimiento de sus dedos, Gabe colapsa jadeando mientras se ahoga con sus propios fluidos y su corazón se detiene.

La sensación de poder se va, dejándola débil y con el mundo dándole vueltas, lo último que ve antes de desmayarse es el cuerpo inmóvil de Gabe.

La próxima vez que despierta esta al cuidado de los servicios infantiles, donde le explican que su padrastro había muerto por causa de un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

Unos días después aborda un tren con destino a Gotham, acompañada de un trabajador social listo para entregarla al orfanato sin mirar atrás.


	3. Noticias!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entonces después casi un año sin ninguna noticia o actualizaciones, por fin tuve el valor para hacer esto

El año pasado no fue fácil para nadie y cuando comencé esta historia las cosas se veían bien, el coranavirus tocó la puerta de mi familia y gracias a Dios todos salimos bien, decidí dejar la carrera de arquitectura cuando ya iba en el tercer semestre, y fue duro darse cuenta de que no era lo mío.

Pase mucho tiempo meditando en lo que seguía ahora,nunca deje de lado la escritura tengo casi 20 documentos de ideas y capítulos incompletos que no tenía el ánimo de completar.

La próxima semana inicio la carrera de ciencias politicas y espero de todo corazón encontrar un nicho en el me sienta cómoda allí, eso no significa que lo vaya a dejar de lado esta historia en los próximos días ( si no el viernes) sale el nuevo capitulo y la línea de tiempo que se va a manejar y algunos diseños del traje de wonder girl de Persie.

Espero que sigan entusiasmados con este proyecto tanto como yo lo estoy y sin más que decir los dejo con una pequeña ilustración de Persie de 8 a 9 años .

Les dejo el link porque aún no descubro como publicar una imagen.

https://cerebro-dealgas.tumblr.com/post/641530168074272768

Gracias por su comprensión con cariño LadySnow

**Author's Note:**

> Las actualizaciones pretenden ser semanales, estoy comenzando en la comunidad de fanfiction y pretendo terminar este trabajo , el titulo no es de mi agrado y pretendo cambiarlo, pero aun no lo tengo claro si tienen una sugerencia eres libre de ponerla.  
> No tengo un beta, pero si una linea de tiempo de lo que va a pasar y mucho tiempo libre.


End file.
